The invention concerns a security element and a method of verifying a security element.
Diffractive security elements are used to enhance the forgery-proof nature of a security document, in particular an identity card, a passport or an identification card or a product. The security elements have different security features which depending on the respective configuration involved permit a safeguard against copying or forgery, and checking with or without auxiliary aids, and provide items of information which can be used for verification of the security element or for automatic identification of a person.